


The Battle of New York: Take 2

by nottonyharrison



Series: MediAvengers [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Parody, fake magazine article, fake posters for fake movies, meta up the wazoo, they're making movies out of the BoNY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottonyharrison/pseuds/nottonyharrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The film adaptation of the BoNY was inevitable, but in 2014, two directors will be releasing their versions of events. It's political thriller vs big dumb action movie, in a Fincher vs Bay showdown! Fake article for Empire Magazine, June 2013. <b>This will Include any and all material related to these movies within movie universes created for MediAvengers, including posters, promotional material etc</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally made for the MediAvengers tumblr, a project I'm currently working on to create magazine and newspaper articles from the MCU.
> 
>  
> 
> **To view the full size images, please right click, and choose 'open image in new tab', then click on the image to zoom to 100% (if text is too small to read)**
> 
>  
> 
> TRANSCRIPT BELOW IMAGES

There's a battle on the horizon, but this time the aliens are fake. Just one week after David Fincher announced his low-budget (yes, really!), political-thriller based on the events leading up to the Battle of New York, Michael Bay has come along and revealed his own intent to make just the opposite – his typical, over-the-top blockbuster, focusing on the attempted invasion itself.

 

So what do these two films have in common?

 

Well, apart from the characters and basic, publicly known events... not much. Fincher has promised to include very little of the actual battle, instead choosing to focus on the behind-the-scenes action. Using material from various government, media, and witness sources, It's a film that he says “will give us pause, and hopefully make cinema-goers reconsider their thoughts on those we deem to be powerful enough to lead us into the future.”

 

“It's not a big dumb, action movie. It's a hard look at those we trust to protect us in our time of need. I make movies that make you squirm, and this will be no different.”

 

The film, titled _Zero-Sum Game_ , is due for release in November 2014, and will feature an eclectic cast from both film and television. Fincher says the casting process was the easiest he's ever experienced. “Every actor picked had an immediate affinity for their role,” he said.

 

“I was absolutely astounded by each and every one of them. We did a read through of the script last week, and the atmosphere and vibe in the room was very exciting.”

 

Existing on a different plane all together is Bay's $300m CGI behemoth. Also with a release date in November '14, Bay says _The Tower_ will be filled with astonishing visual effects, set pieces, and plenty of familiar faces. “I wanted to make a movie that America wants to see, and if this isn't it, then I don't know what is.”

 

 _Zero-Sum Game_ and _The Tower_ will be competing against two more huge releases. The as-yet untitled twenty-fourth installment of the _James Bond_ franchise will be released in the first half of the month, and part one of _The Hunger Games: Mockingjay_ will drop with great fanfare on November 21.

 

These two directors have played their cards close to their chests for a long time, with many going as far as to speculate that neither was planning anything in the foreseeable future. Now that filming is about to get underway, we're expecting to see plenty of set photos from Bay's side of the fence, but we wouldn't be surprised if Fincher keeps things a little more low-key.

 

 

_Zero-Sum Game_

 

 **Ensemble political-thriller** **, with a focus on the five years leading up to the Battle of New York. More** _Zodiac_ **than** _Fight Club_ **, Fincher says not to expect a big action sequence at the end of the running time.** “It's more about the individuals, and how their stories interconnected long before space-whales started coming out of the sky.”

 

  * Tony: Christian Bale – He's already played Batman, so the actor has experience playing a billionaire hero. Will the completely different personas be a struggle, or will this veteran character actor pass with flying colors?

  * Steve: Jensen Ackles – With most of his roles being mostly in Television series, the _Supernatural_ star has a rabid fanbase. With wholesome all-American good looks, we can't think of anyone more suited to play Captain America.

  * Natasha: Olivia Wilde – She has plenty of action cred thanks to films like _Tron: Legacy_ , and _Cowboys and Aliens_ , but will that help in this world of politics and espionage? Having said that, we can't wait to see her as a redhead.

  * Clint: Benjamin Mackenzie – You may remember Ben from _The OC,_ andthe brilliant but underrated _Southland_.

  * Thor: Alexander Skarsgaard – Refusing to let his role as Eric on _True Blood_ typecast him, Skarsgaard will have to bulk up a lot to play the extradimensional being with the big hammer.

  * Bruce: Edward Norton - Norton has proven to be an exceptional and low key character actor, but it will be interesting to see how he portrays the most reclusive of this famous group of heroess. Rumor has it, Norton has signed a multi-film deal with Universal, are we going to get more of Hulk on the big screen?

  * Loki: Benedict Cumberbatch – After playing the bad guy in _Star Trek: Into Darkness_ , and the title role in the BBC's _Sherlock_ you'd be hard pressed to find anyone on the planet who disagrees with this casting decision.

  * Pepper: Naomi Watts – Watts is reportedly very excited to be playing the woman who has bee referred to by _Forbes_ as the most powerful woman in the world.

  * Agent Z: Vera Farmiga - At forty, the actress' career is going from strength to strength. After roles as operatives in both _Source Code_ and _Safe House_ , she looks to be a sure bet.

  * The Director: Forest Whitaker – When asked about his role by a reporter, Whitaker replied “Apparently I get to wear an eye patch – I'm not sure whether that's a character thing, or something else.”

  * Agent X: Alison Brie – An alum of both _Mad Men_ and the recently renewed _Community_ , Brie is reportedly playing one of the most important roles in the film.




 

 

_The Tower_

 

 **A classic Bay action movie,** _The Tower_ **is likely to have very little set-up, and a lot of CGI action. Bay is staying tight-lipped about the storyline, but you can bet that it will involve a lot of stunts, a lot of one-liners, and a lot of artistic license.**

 

  * Tony: Nicolas Cage – Cage is also serving as executive producer on _The Tower_ , and was reportedly dissatisfied with all others who auditioned for the role of Iron Man. He certainly has the ability to pull of larger than life characters, and we're interested to see how far he will take this in his portrayal of Stark.

  * Steve: Channing Tatum – Tatum has a busy year coming up, and after the lukewarm reception to _White House Down_ , he's going to need a big hit to keep him on the top of the Hollywood 'it' men.

  * Natasha: Mila Jovovich – We loved her as Alice in the silly but watchable _Resident Evil_ films, but is another action role really what Jovovich should be choosing?

  * Clint: Kellan Lutz – He's famous for playing one of the bad vampires in _Twilight_ , and since then hasn't done anything particularly memorable. Still, his role as Poseidon in _Immortals_ does make us wonder if he wouldn't have been more suited to the role of Thor...

  * Thor: Dolf Lundgren – The entire office burst into laughter when Bay announced Lundgren's inclusion on the team, but as far as stunt casting goes, it's pretty inspired!

  * Bruce: James Van Der Beek – Dawson playing The Hulk. Huh.

  * Loki: Russell Brand – It's probably Brand's casting that tipped us off to the exact nature of this film. There can't be any subtlety intended with a comedian like this playing the bad-guy.

  * Pepper: Karen Gillan – If you watch the BBC's _Doctor Who_ you'll know Gillan as the fiery redhead companion of the Eleventh Doctor. There's definitely some similarities between Ms Potts and Gillan's character Amy Pond

  * Agent Z: Michael Keaton – None of us can remember what Keaton's last role was. Will this be the shot in the arm his ailing career needs?

  * The Director: 50 Cent – More stunt-casting, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. This is likely the first role Fiddy has had which involves playing someone other than himself. This is bound to be either amazing, or hilarious

  * Agent X: Jessica Simpson – New mum Simpson has signed on for a small role as the Director's right-hand woman. She has reportedly already started working out two hours a day to get back to the size she was during her _Dukes of Hazzard_ days.




 


	2. Zero Sum Game poster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David Fincher's big screen adaptation of the events leading up to the Battle of New York releases its first promotional poster. Word has it that The Tower, Michael Bay's competing big screen epic, will be dropping its first poster in the next few days.


	3. The Tower Movie Poster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael Bay releases the first poster for his much anticipated big budget adaptation of the Battle of New York. Critics roll their eyes, but fans of CGI can’t wait to see the $300M action epic. The Tower is competing directly with the David Fincher directed Zero Sum Game, another version of events, that promises to be a taught political thriller.


	4. Entertainment Weekly covers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fincher's movie has some actors taking about their characters. Bay's movie has some people wearing bad costumes and talking about explosions. Oh the joy of the modern film.


	5. Zero Sum Game - Marketing Campaign posters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full range of individual/paired character posters is out!


	6. Promotional material out and about (with added selfie!)

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Next](https://archiveofourown.org/works/890193) by [nottonyharrison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottonyharrison/pseuds/nottonyharrison)




End file.
